


Firsts

by masongirl



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Joe has been trying to score a date for about a month now, but he can't say it's going well.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing to expand on a headcanon I shared on Tumblr in [this post](https://speirtongirl.tumblr.com/post/611687668701708288/winnix-their-movie-is-something-popular-with-a).

Joe has been trying to score a date for about a month now, but he can't say it's going well. George is completely oblivious, and it's a fucking tragedy that Guarnere is too.

"Hell yeah, Joe, sounds awesome." Bill exclaims and claps Joe on the back, coming out of nowhere. It's impossible not to fix a murderous look on him when Joe has just finished muttering his movie night invitation to George and Bill interrupted before the answer. It doesn't help his case that he decides it's also a good idea to drop his shit down across from the sofa Joe and George are sitting on, effectively ruining those precious few minutes they had alone. It wasn’t an easy feat to stir George away from his gaggle of friends and to Joe’s favourite hidden nook in the uni library, but Bill goddamn Guarnere, of course, had to choose this day to be a nuisance and insert himself in it. “I’ll bring the beer.”

“Oh, I gotta run, I have a lecture in ten.” George jumps up suddenly, and the reluctance is clear on his face, but Malarkey, Muck and Penkala are loitering by the door, waiting for him. Everyone knows it’s a bad idea to leave them brewing in boredom for long.

Joe can’t help it though, he needs something to dissolve the rocks in his stomach, so he takes his clammy hand out of his jacket pocket and grabs George’s wrist before he can rush away. He hopes it looks casual, not desperate and nervous. "Will you come over too?"

"Of course." George grins and rocks on his feet a little. His eyes linger on Joe's, then dart to the side, at Bill’s stupid face, then back again, and the moment of silence stretches on. He doesn’t pull his arm away until Joe loses his nerve and drops his hold. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

When George enters Joe's place that night, he gives Joe a hug. Standing on his tiptoes, arms around Joe's neck, his messy hair tickling Joe's skin. He smells like fresh pastries and apples, and Joe wants to rib him for indulging his sweet tooth at the bakery down the street, but he loses the words when George sighs into his ear. It would be so easy to kiss him… Unfortunately, Guarnere is already set up in the living room, sprawling on one end of the couch, and he's yelling for Joe to "put the movie on already, damnit." George slips out of the embrace and pats Joe on the chest, then bounds away talking a mile a minute and Joe's left staring after him, lovestruck. 

It's a snug fit, the three of them on the small, worn-down couch, and the pleasant connection between their bodies quickly becomes an uncomfortable source of sweat. As smoothly as he can manage, Joe raises his arm and drapes it over the back of the sofa to avoid the heat, brushing George's shoulders. He can't concentrate on anything but the excitement throbbing in his veins when George glances at him from the corner of his eye, then, slowly enough that Bill doesn't notice, leans into the spot carved for him under Joe's arm. Joe finds himself smiling at the screen in happiness. They are watching one of the latest Star Wars movies and, so far, George has demonstrated all the creature sounds he can make, including Chewie and Jar Jar. He's just about to start on the actual humans when Guarnere announces he's taking a piss and leaves the room.

 _It's now or never,_ Joe thinks, and takes the plunge.

"...it's a lovely accent, real smooth, a little smoky, so I'll have to practise before -" George stumbles in the middle of his sentence when Joe's index finger brushes the knuckles of his right hand, but he finishes with only a slight hitch in his breath. "- before the impression is ready."

Emboldened by the reaction, Joe trails a path up along George's arm and follows it with his eyes until he gathers enough courage to look up and meet George's astonished gaze. 

"Joe…" George whispers and it's barely more than a breath, brushing Joe's skin like a spring breeze. It sounds like a yes.

Joe closes his eyes, bracing his pounding heart for a break because he still doesn't dare hope, but George's lips come to his before he can even close the gap and then there's nothing but softness and warmth and the incredible joy that crinkles the corners of his eyes and curves his lips. George kisses him with bold, unrestrained intensity and cups a hand behind his head, _pulls,_ shifts back against the cushions until there's no more give and he's caught, between Joe's body and the couch. He traps himself there willingly, humming in satisfaction, and Joe doesn't know why he expected shyness, but he feels like he's falling into an enchanted river as he realizes George's anything but bashful. He draws Joe's shirt up and wriggles his hand between their bodies to touch Joe's stomach, and his legs hook around Joe's thighs until Joe grinds down and the couch creaks. George moans, mouth wide open and kissed red, damp, perfect, sweet. Joe leans down to nip at it again, licking inside, taking all that George's ready to give him now because he has wanted him for so long his lust is painful. The muscles in his stomach tremble against George's fingertips. 

Down the hall, the toilet flushes and the tap turns on with a hiss. 

"Fuck." Joe swears and tears himself away, glad that he chose to stay in his jeans because they conceal most of his raging hard-on after he adjusts it. He shudders when he wipes the wetness from his mouth, wants it back, wants another kiss, a thousand. Wants to have George tonight until they are both sore and smell like sweat and love. George remains lying on the cushions, an arm thrown across his eyes and panting. A tiny slip of skin is visible above his waistband and all Joe wants is to hold his hips down and lick it until George begs. He looks away.

"Did you guys have a wrestling match?" Bill snorts when he spots what a mess they are and shoves George's feet off the couch to sit between them. Joe wants to strangle him. 

* * *

It takes another week to finally get George alone on an actual date, and Joe thinks he must have died a dozen times in those seven torturous days, but he makes it to the cinema somehow and George's there, smiling, and he rubs Joe's forearm when the line for the snacks takes too long. They watch the newest comedy blockbuster, because Joe wouldn't be caught dead at one of those sappy romantic flicks Babe recommended to him and George says he has watched all the trailers for this one and he's sure Joe will like it. He does end up having a great time listening to George's hilarious commentary. It's more entertaining than the mediocre jokes in the movie itself, if anyone cared to ask him.

The burly man in the row before them begs to differ though. He growls back at them several times, but, unsurprisingly, George can't contain his personality for longer than a few minutes, especially after Joe lets him eat the remains of his snacks too. He'd let George get away with murder tonight, he feels so indulgent in his happiness. Now that they finally got rid of Guarnere and his jarring horse laugh and crass jokes, he's not gonna let anything interfere with their night.

He tries to cling to that mindset when the credits start rolling and Burly shoots them a nasty look, but he snaps when the guy purposefully waits until George is ready to pass by and shoulders into him. They are still on the stairs, in the aisle between the rows, and George stumbles from the impact, tripping down several steps before he rights himself, eyes wide. Joe's blood boils.

"You got a problem?" He gets up in the man's face, threatening without raising his voice.

Burly scoffs. "Your buddy's mouth is the problem. Now get out of my way before I beat your ass, faggot."

Joe punches him square in the face.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that." George shakes his head at him when they get back to Joe's flat and Joe leans back against the washing machine, testing how much he can bend his sore knuckles. It wasn't his worst fight by far, but Burly was bigger than him, and he got a good hit in that split the skin above Joe's cheekbone, and the blood is still seeping out. It's painful and embarrassing, because it ruined the end of their date, but George doesn't seem to hold it against him, so Joe hopes it's still salvageable. 

The bathroom cabinet bangs closed and interrupts his brooding. George steps between his legs and starts cleaning his wounds, patching him up with gentle hands and soft kisses to every scrape and cut. When he finishes Joe's cheek, he doesn't press his lips to it though, just stands there like a kicked puppy, holding Joe's hands.

"You okay?" Joe asks after a minute of tense silence. It's weird when George's voice doesn't fill the room. There's something inherently wrong with that.

George purses his lips. "Sorry for being such an annoying mess. I ruin everything."

"Shut up." Joe huffs and tangles his fingers into George's belt loops, then yanks him close until their hips are pressed flush together. He searches George's face for a second, his mischievous eyes and the bow of his lips, then leans forward to capture a kiss. He slides his hands into George's back pockets. "Nothing's ruined here. Wanna stay the night?"

George smiles and kisses back.

  
_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> I may write what happened after this if I have the time ;)


End file.
